


Waited a long time

by GreyKiho



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: Just some cute Nick and Luke romance.





	Waited a long time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fischmelone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fischmelone).



Screams were heard in the house. Luke was still completely confused from sleep, fought against his matte body and did, not completely awake yet, took a weapon in his hand which he always had to lie beside himself. He swung his legs off the bed, quickly slipped into his dirty shoes and gently walked to his door and opened it a small gap wide.

One more scream. But this one was quieter than the one that had pulled Luke out of his sleep. Luke walked out of his room in the direction a groan came from.

It came from Nick's room.

Luke took a deep breath. Gathered the oxygen in his lungs and entered the room with his gun drawn. Mentally ready, whatever he would see in the next moment.

 

Had a walker lost his way into the house?

Was Nick hurt?

Would Nick die? In front of him?

Ripped up in front of him?

 

Luke stepped into his best friend's room with his gun drawn. The hinges on the door made an unpleasant, creepy noise. Like in some horror movie from the old days. What confronted him, it was something that he was not prepared for in all his twisted way of thinking.

It smelled musty all over the room. The tattered beige-coloured gardienes were closed. Nick was lying on his bed, tossing and turning. His hair was on his wet forehead. His shirt was all dark with sweat on his collar.

He had a nightmare.

Luke put his gun away, closed the door and took a quick step towards the young man.

Somehow Nick hadn't woken up from his dream. He was still asleep. His body was frozen, his fingers cramped. Luke knelt beside his bed.

 "Nick." Whispered Luke, unsure of how Nick will react when he wakes up. He touched him on his shoulder and moved him a little. He didn't want to shake him up unnecessarily.

With a swallowed scream Nick woke up, eyes wide open. The sweat ran from his forehead and if Luke didn't know any better, even one or two tears.

 "Hey, Nick, it's me." He said quietly, touching Nick's cheek with his right hand. Wiped the wet cheek, tears or not. "Everything is fine. It was just a nightmare."

 

"So much death around me... so much blood..." said Nick in a suffocating voice. He looked pale. A little green. His breath went faster. Even faster than before. He started having a panic attack. His stomach turned.

Luke grabbed a kind of bucket which fortunately stood in the room and held it out to his friend. It wasn't long before Nick vomited.

It wasn't much. Mostly water and some oatmeal from the morning. While he was absently stroking over his back, Luke was unsure what he could do to make Nick feel better again.

When Nick was done, he started crying. Put the bucket away, but not too far away so that it can be reached quickly if necessary. But far enough not to be bothered by the smell.

 "Shall I leave you alone?" Asked Luke Nick. He didn't want to leave him, but if Nick wanted to, he would accept him.

Nick, sitting huddled, crying on the bed, shook his head and croaked, "Please don't leave me alone."

 "All right."

 

Luke went around the bed, sat down and took off his shoes. Then he took the blanket and crawled under it and turned to Nick. He was still crying, but the sobbing had stopped. With a gesture Luke told Nick to lie down again and then took him in his arms. It was an uncontrollable impulse. He had to do it. He stroked his wet hair from Nick's forehead and waited until Nick had gradually calmed down.

 "Do you want to tell me about your dream? Or rather not?" Nick turned his nose up on the question. "I don't think so." Luke nodded what Nick couldn't see. He moved closer to Luke and sucked in the wonderful smell of Luke. He smelled dirty. After days of sweat. But so familiar.

Luke took him tighter in his arms.

He remembered, they had already done that once.

 

The first time happened on their first "business trip" together. They were both drunk, talking all kinds of crap and confessing, not quite at their senses, more than would have been appropriate for a heterosexual friendship.

There's always been more for Luke. Only he never knew how to tell Nick. If at all. Because he didn't want to lose his best friend either.

At the hotel, if you would like to call it that (rather cheap dosshouse) Nick took the first step. He grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt, pulled him and after a few long seconds he kissed him. It had only been a short, fleeting kiss.

Then the two laughed drunk and fell asleep intertwined.

It all ended the next morning. Luke was the first to wake up, break away from Nick and pretend it never happened. Blamed it on the alcohol.

Nick also claimed not to remember anything.

 

Nick lied then. Fear of being rejected by Luke. The friendship remained strong and intense.

At that time, this journey was probably the happiest time in his life when he thought about it retrospectively.

This new life sucked. Absolutely sucks. The helplessness of that time was nothing compared to the crap he was going through now.

This little moment, at that moment, apart from the handing over, was perfect. He didn't want that happiness to pass. Not act like nothing happened.

 

Luke was his best friend. His companion. His soul mate. His great love.

Always has been.

Only now could he admit it.

He had to confess it to him, too.

This world erases such moments too quickly.

 

It was an impulsive act. Nick released himself a little bit from Luke's hug, raised his head and kissed Luke intimately.

His eyes had widened in horror. Very big. Until after a few breaths he relaxed and let himself drift, kissed him back.

 

 "Wait, wait, wait." Luke pressed his hands on Nick's chest to push him away a little. "Sorry, but you taste awful." He grinned.

This wonderful, broad grin made Nick forget everything. He had to laugh out loud.

 

 "Then I'll kiss you somewhere else. Then you don't have to taste me..." While he said that, with a smile on his face, he turned Luke on his back and lay down on him. "But I want to taste you." He whispered and slowly pulled up Luke's brown, long-sleeved shirt, as well as the formerly white T-shirt underneath, until Luke took it off on his own. His upper body was firm and strong. A few bruises covered his body and a few scars. In Nick's eyes, he was beautiful. He started to nibble, lick and moan softly at Luke's ear, giving the goose bumps that made Nick smile. Luke's body reacted like this because of him. Because of him.

Then he made his way further down, fed himself on his neck, kissed further down and in the meantime stroked his fingers over Luke's skin. As he slowly approached the stomach, his hands fumbled around Luke's belt and the buttons on his pants. Luke helped him, but demanded that Nick take off his top too.

It was kind of weird for Nick to expose himself. Something he's never had much in common with. Being naked, if only partially. Only this time he wanted Luke's skin to be felt and also caressed by his eyes and hands.

 

After taking off his shirt he was very calm for a moment. Left luke time to look at him. But when he wanted to touch him, Nick took his hands, raised them above his head and continued to feed on Luke.

He needed that.

Wanted to live out his most secret dreams.

 

Luke's cock was already quite hard before expectation. The mere thought of Nick's lips on his limb, whose tongue would move up and down his shaft, almost made him come.

But the reality was so much better than his wildest dreams and fantasies ever dreamed.

Nick took Luke in his mouth without hesitation. Luke had to be careful not to bump into his mouth. Nick took him deeper into his mouth, leaving him wet as he turned to his head. Played with his head and licked the first salty drops of pleasure. It tasted fantastic to Nick. He used his hand for the rest of Luke's tail and started pumping. At first it was very easy to grip, but slowly but surely it became firmer and firmer.

 

Luke couldn't help but poke Nick's hand and mouth.

 

Has Nick thought about it? All these years? How long had they missed each other? How much time could they have spent together? Doing this?

 

Luke's body bowed with excitement and a deep groan came out of his throat. His hands tried to touch as much of Nick's skin as he could while the other hand of Nick moved from Luke's hips to his ass.

 

It had been too long since Luke had heard such touches. He reared up, heat rose in him and he realized how it would all be over too soon. "Ah, fuck Nick, I..." With this kind of warning Nick took him out of his mouth and ended it with some hard, fast movements of his hand on Luke's cock. Luke's orgasm erupted explosively and Nick licked his fingers, which were smeared with his seeds.

 

Breathing heavily, Luke lay on the bed. "You've done this before," he whispered smiling with his eyes closed. Nick didn't answer, however, but lay down beside him and kissed him. Now Luke tasted herself on Nick's lips.

After the kiss, he squeezed into Luke's arms, which immediately envelop him.

 "Tomorrow morning, I want revenge." Yawned Nick, whose eyes were already closed. He was completely relaxed.

Luke smiled mischievously, thinking of all the ways he could repay Nick. But there was one thing he could already do. He leaned forward to Nick's ear and whispered, "I love you."

What hit him was silence and he put his head on a pillow and closed his eyes.

Shortly before he went to sleep himself, he heard Nick mumble, "I love you too."

This time, however, none of them pretended that nothing happend the next morning.


End file.
